Ikuta Erina in Gruppenreleases
Ikuta Erina geboren: 07.07.1997 Alben: 2011.10.12 12, Smart (Morning Musume) 2012.09.12 13 Colorful Character (Morning Musume) 2014.10.29 14 Shou ~The message~ (Morning Musume. '14) 2017.12.06 15 Thank you, too (Morning Musume '17) Mini Alben: 2018.02.07 Hatachi no Morning Musume (Morning Musume. 20th) Best of Alben: 2013.09.25 The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ (Morning Musume) 2014.03.12 Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.10.05 One・Two・Three to Zero (Morning Musume. '14) 2019.03.20 Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary (Morning Musume) Soundtrack: 2014.08.06 Engeki Joshi-bu Musical "LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-" Original Soundtrack (Morning Musume. '14 & S/mileage) 2015.07.15 Engeki Joshi-bu Musical "TRIANGLE" Original Soundtrack (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.07.13 Engeki Joshi-bu Musical "Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa" Original Soundtrack (Morning Musume. '16) 2017.07.12 Engeki Joshi-bu Musical "Pharaoh no Haka" Original Soundtrack (Morning Musume. '17) 2018.07.11 Engeki Joshi-bu Musical "Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~" Original Soundtrack (Morning Musume. '18) Singles: 2011.04.06 Maji Desu ka Ska! (Morning Musume) 2011.06.15 Only you (Morning Musume) 2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) 2011.08.10 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (Reborn Eleven) 2011.09.14 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Morning Musume) 2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) 2012.01.25 Pyocopyoco Ultra (Morning Musume) 2012.04.11 Ren'ai Hunter (Morning Musume) 2012.07.04 One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show (Morning Musume) 2012.10.10 Wakuteka Take a chance (Morning Musume) 2012.11.07 Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time (Peaberry / Harvest) 2013.01.23 Help me!! (Morning Musume) 2013.04.17 Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Morning Musume) 2013.08.07 Lady Mermaid / Eiya-sa! Brother / Kaigan Seisou Danshi (Dia Lady, Mellowquad, HI-FIN) 2013.08.28 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan (Morning Musume) 2014.01.29 Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.04.16 Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.10.15 TIKI BUN / Shabadabadoo~ / Mikaeri Bijin (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.04.15 Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.08.19 Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.12.29 Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.05.11 Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.11.23 Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou Janai (Morning Musume. '16) 2017.03.08 BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.10.04 Jama Shinaide Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakaindashi! (Morning Musume. '17) 2018.06.13 Are you Happy? / A gonna (Morning Musume. '18) 2018.10.24 Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (Morning Musume. '18) Vinyls: 2016.05.11 Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.08.10 Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Morning Musume. '16) digitale Singles: 2017.11.03 Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) (Morning Musume 20th) 2017.11.30 Gosenfu no Tasuki (Morning Musume '17) 2018.01.28 Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite (Morning Musume '18) 2018.01.28 Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) (Morning Musume 20th) Single V / Event V: 2011.04.23 Maji Desu ka Ska! (Morning Musume) 2011.06.29 Only you (Morning Musume) 2011.07.09 Only you (Morning Musume) 2011.09.21 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Morning Musume) 2012.02.01 Pyocopyoco Ultra (Morning Musume) 2012.02.05 Pyocopyoco Ultra (Morning Musume) 2012.04.18 Renai Hunter (Morning Musume) 2012.04.25 Renai Hunter (Morning Musume) 2012.07.25 One Two Three (Morning Musume) 2012.11.10 Wakuteka Take a chance (Morning Musume) 2013.02.23 Help me!! (Morning Musume) 2014.03.01 Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.03.01 Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.11.23 TIKI BUN (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.11.23 Shabadabadoo~ (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.11.23 Mikaeri Bijin (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.05.02 Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.05.02 Yuugure wa Ameagari (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.05.02 Ima Koko Kara (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.10.17 Oh my wish! (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.10.17 Sukatto My Heart (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.10.17 Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.02.07 Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.02.07 ENDLESS SKY (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.02.07 One and Only (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.07.03 Utakata Saturday Night! (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.07.03 The Vision (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.07.03 Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Morning Musume. '16) 2017.01.09 Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou Janai (Morning Musume. '16) 2017.05.06 BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.12.17 Jama Shinaide Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakaindashi! (Morning Musume. '17) 2019.02.01 Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (Morning Musume. '18) DVD / BD: 2011.04.13 Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume) 2011.05.18 Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ (Hello! Project) 2011.07.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (Morning Musume) 2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2011.12.14 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ (Hello! Project) 2011.12.14 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ (Hello! Project) 2011.12.21 Morning Musume Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 (Morning Musume) 2011.12.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Morning Musume) 2012.08.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special (Morning Musume) 2012.11.14 Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume) 2012.12.26 Alo Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2013.01.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume 9, 10ki DVD (Morning Musume) 2013.03.13 Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (Morning Musume) 2013.09.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinenbi~ in Nippon Budokan (Morning Musume) 2013.09.09 Morning Musume x ekiato (Morning Musume) 2014.01.09 Morning Musume. Tanjou 16 Shuunenkinen Event 'Watashitachi ka, Ima no Morning Musume. Tesu. 17-Nen-me mo, sa, Ikou ka.' (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.03.26 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.09.10 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~Evolution~ (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.12.10 Eizou The Morning Musume 8 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.01.07 Alo Hello! 7 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.02.11 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour 2014 Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.03.11 Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.04.29 Morning Musume '14 SPECIAL EVENT IN Shinagawa (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.09.02 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~GRADATION~ (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.03.23 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~PRISM~ (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.08.10 Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.09.07 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special (Morning Musume. '16) 2017.03.29 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ (Morning Musume. '16) 2017.05.17 Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei (Morning Musume. '16) 2017.07.12 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 (Morning Musume '17 Premium) (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.09.20 Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.11.15 Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong (Morning Musume. '17) 2018.04.11 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Kudo Haruka Sotsugyou Special (Morning Musume. '17) 2018.07.18 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 (Morning Musume. '18 Premium) (Morning Musume. '18) 2018.10.24 Morning Musume '18: Morning Musume. Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ～We are MORNING MUSUME。～Final Ogata Haruna Sotsugyou Special (Morning Musume. '18) 2019.04.10 Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Final Iikubo Haruna Sotsugyou Special (Morning Musume. '18) DVD Magazine: 2011.09.03 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.39 (Morning Musume) 2011.09.29 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.40 (Morning Musume) 2012.02.18 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 41 (Morning Musume) 2012.02.18 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 42 (Morning Musume) 2012.04.14 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 43 (Morning Musume) 2012.09.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 44 (Morning Musume) 2012.09.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 45 (Morning Musume) 2012.09.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 46 (Morning Musume) 2012.10.28 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 47 (Morning Musume) 2013.03.16 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 48 (Morning Musume) 2013.03.16 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 49 (Morning Musume) 2013.03.16 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 50 (Morning Musume) 2013.04.20 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 51 (Morning Musume) 2013.06.12 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 52 (Morning Musume) 2013.09.21 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 53 (Morning Musume) 2013.09.21 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 54 (Morning Musume) 2013.10.20 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 55 (Morning Musume) 2013.10.20 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 56 (Morning Musume) 2013.12.07 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 57 (Morning Musume) 2014.03.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 58 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.03.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 59 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.03.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 60 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.04.19 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 61 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.04.19 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 62 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.09.20 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 63 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.09.30 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 64 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.10.11 Morning Musume. '14 & S/mileage DVD MAGAZINE Vol.1 (Morning Musume. '14 & S/mileage) 2014.11.01 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 65 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.11.26 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 66 (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.03.14 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 67 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.03.14 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 68 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.03.14 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 69 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.04.29 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 70 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.05.05 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 71 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.05.27 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 72 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.06.18 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 73 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.09.19 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 74 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.09.19 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 75 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.10.24 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 76 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.11.28 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 77 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.12.07 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 78 (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.02.29 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 79 (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.03.12 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 80 (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.03.12 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 81 (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.04.23 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 82 (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.05.31 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 83 (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.06.11 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 85 (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.08.10 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 84 (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.09.24 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 86 (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.09.24 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 87 (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.11.03 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 88 (Morning Musume. '16) 2016.12.16 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 89 (Morning Musume. '16) 2017.01.22 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 90 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.03.18 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 91 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.03.18 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 92 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.04.22 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 93 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.05.26 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 94 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.06.02 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 95 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.06.23 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 96 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.10.07 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 97 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.10.07 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 98 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.10.07 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 99 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.11.03 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 100 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.11.03 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 101 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.11.21 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 102 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.11.21 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 103 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.12.11 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 104 (Morning Musume. '17) 2017.12.11 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 105 (Morning Musume. '17) 2018.03.17 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 106 (Morning Musume. '18) 2018.03.17 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 107 (Morning Musume. '18) 2018.04.29 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 108 (Morning Musume. '18) 2018.06.01 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 109 (Morning Musume. '18) 2018.06.19 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 110 (Morning Musume. '18) 2018.08.22 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 111 (Morning Musume. '18) 2018.09.22 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 112 (Morning Musume. '18) 2018.09.22 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 113 (Morning Musume. '18) 2018.11.23 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 114 (Morning Musume. '18) 2018.12.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 115 (Morning Musume. '18) Photobooks: 2011.09.28 Alo Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (Morning Musume) 2012.09.10 Morning Musume｡ 9・10ki 1st official Photo Book (Morning Musume) 2012.12.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume 9ki Photobook (Morning Musume) 2013.09.30 Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Photobook ZERO (Morning Musume) 2014.05.30 Michishige Camera '13-'14 (Morning Musume) 2014.12.15 Alo Hello! Morning Musume '14 Photobook (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.02.25 Michishige Camera 2~'14graduation~ (Morning Musume. '14) Essays: 2018.06.19 Morning Musume 20 Shuunen Kinen Official Book (Morning Musume)